


i hold my hands over the ears of my heart

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Margaery loves Sansa, This is not kind to Margaery, but she wants the throne more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Sansa/Margaery, you are going to break your promise. I understand. And I hold my hands over the ears of my heart, so that I will not hate you." As always, read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hold my hands over the ears of my heart

It makes something in her turn to see Sansa Stark, innocent and sweet little Sansa, plan battles and order men killed. It's an ugly feeling, but she is envious of the queen in the north, jealous of her power, how the people adore her, how men listen and do not dismiss her. 

And Sansa smiles when she sees Margaery, curves her lips and looks like the girl Margaery wanted to shower in roses, before she realized Sansa would have to be a sacrifice. Sansa may rule half of Westeros and beyond the wall, but she is sweet and kind and too much like the girl she used to be.

She's learned though, learned how to use her tongue and spread her legs, learned how to fuck and be fucked. Seeing Sansa, lips red and rosy, a contented smile on her face as she lays in her chambers, Margaery feels a stir of guilt for contacting Aegon.

But she needs to be queen, needs to rule over more than vineyards and orchards, and Sansa and her kingdom must fall for her crown.

One night Sansa curls her hands around Margaery's wrist (she does her best to ignore the scars, tries to ignore the knowledge Sansa will die a prisoner if she is not killed) and gently smiles.

"I know" she whispers then, quiet and confident. "I know about your plans, I know you will break your promise for the crown, I _know_ , and I cannot hate you for it."

Her lips brush against Margaery's own, sickly sweet and smelling queerly of blood.

"I loved you once."

Sweet Sansa sees the blade catch her throat, and watches the blood pool onto the sheets. Sansa, with her eyes haunted and hands stained with the rose red of her lover's blood, is every inch a queen.


End file.
